Unintended choice
by Papuche-chan
Summary: Newt est un étudiant en Ingénierie financière brillant dont la vie est déjà toute tracée par son oncle Janson, mélomane à ses heures perdues. Thomas, lui, est u fan de Muse avec une vie normale qui vit chez son ami d'enfance. Newt est la lourdeur incarnée et Thomas l'innocence. Le hasard va amener les deux jeunes hommes à se rencontrer...


_Here it is !_  
 _Le Newtmas pour ma délicieusement parfaite **Pwoper Banana-fish** avec autant de retard qu'un train de la SNCF. Encore désolée mon bébé Banana-fish, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer, j'y ai mis de l'amour et des fautes d'orthographes et surtout des sentiments dégoulinants :3_

* * *

Newt expirait en tremblant, le nuage de buée formé par son souffle lui revint dans la figure. Il marchait, ses mains cachées dans ses manches et ses bras croisés devant son torse pour faire barrière au froid ambiant. Il allait d'un pas résolu vers la seule chose qui pourrait sauver sa journée : un bon Tchaï Latte.

Il avait passé des heures à analyser les mécanismes de « l'opération Twist » de la Banque Centrale Américaine en 2011, il avait saisi la plupart mais Newt était un perfectionniste. C'était sa dernière année de Master en Ingénierie financière et il comptait bien finir premier de sa promotion cette fois encore. Toutefois il avait eu besoin d'une pause entre deux ventes de bons du Trésor pour ne pas s'arracher les cheveux.

Quand il poussa la porte vitrée de son café préféré une vague de chaleur l'entoura. Il se dirigea vers une table qui possédait un banquette et s'y installa en lâchant un soupir. Il se débarrassait de sa veste quand un serveur qu'il n'avait jamais vu vint lui demander ce qu'il désirait commander.

Il était jeune, un peu plus que Newt mais était plus grand et plus musclé. C'était un brun à la peau claire constellée de grains de beauté. Il avait les pommettes et la mâchoire marquées, un nez retroussé et des yeux noisette. Son t-shirt noir uni laissait deviner ses bras et son torse athlétiques sans être trop développés. Newt prit plaisir à détailler le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avant de lui répondre :

« Un tchaï latte s'il vous plaît »

Le jeune serveur rougit un peu, sûrement gêné de se faire reluquer aussi ouvertement, puis hocha la tête et partit en direction de la cuisine, ce qui permit au blond d'apprécier les fesses de ce dernier. Newt n'éprouvait absolument aucune gêne à regarder les gens de cette manière. Il aimait ça et les regards désapprobateurs l'indifféraient.

Sa commande arriva et le blond remercia le serveur. Depuis sa place, il pouvait observer le reste de la salle. Il aperçu Ben, un des serveurs qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années, un grand blond sec avec des bras musculeux qui transportait un plateau rempli de boissons. Il avait l'air aussi à l'aise que s'il ne portait qu'une simple tasse de café. Au contraire du nouveau serveur, celui qui s'était occupé de lui. Il avait l'air extrêmement concentré lorsqu'il amenait les commandes sur son plateau, Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant.

Il détailla tous les clients, il n'y avait rien de spécial à remarquer, quelques jeunes et deux ou trois couples. Le froid avait sûrement dû en décourager beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il laissa un billet et partit. Il avait passé presque deux heures à flâner au café et il était temps qu'il se remette à travailler.

Sur le chemin son téléphone vibra. Newt l'ignora, préférant garder ses mains au chaud. Mais il vibra à nouveau, encore et encore. Ce qui l'agaça et l'obligea à s'arrêter pour regarder pourquoi on essayait de le joindre. Il sortit son téléphone au moment où celui qui le harcelait l'appelait une nouvelle fois.

« Newt ?

\- Oui Janson ?

\- Où est-ce que tu es ? Tu es sorti depuis quasiment deux heures m'a dit la gouvernante, je ne paye pas ton école pour que tu sortes au lieu d'étudier. »

Newt soupira. Janson était son oncle et il s'occupait de lui depuis l'accident de ses parents. Il avait choisi le cursus que le jeune homme devait suivre et l'avenir qu'il aurait, telle avait été la condition pour qu'il accepte son neveu chez lui.

« Je suis sur le chemin pour rentrer, j'arrive d'ici dix minutes. »

Il raccrocha et accéléra le pas.

Thomas s'appliquait à nettoyer les tables qu'il avait servies dans la journée quand il remarqua un porte-feuille sur la banquette. Il posa son chiffon et le prit. Un passeport se trouvait dans un des revers. Le serveur l'ouvrit et sourit en découvrant son propriétaire, il s'agissait du jeune homme qui l'avait lorgné cet après-midi. Un blond mince avec des yeux ambrés et un sourire charmeur. Son adresse était écrite alors Thomas décida qu'il lui rapporterait après avoir fini de nettoyer.

Il enleva son demi-tablier et dit au revoir aux autres puis partit dans la nuit fraîche. Vu le poids du porte-feuille, le blond devait être bien embêté de l'avoir perdu. Thomas se glissa entre les portes du métro avant qu'elles ne se referment, le wagon était bondé malgré l'heure tardive. Connaissant par cœur sa ville, le brun savait à quelle station descendre pour arriver le plus près de là où habitait le propriétaire du porte-feuille.

Pendant son trajet le jeune homme essayait de deviner quel type de vie devait avoir l'autre. Il avait un nom bizarre - Mewt... Noot…- et vraiment beaucoup d'argent sur lui, certainement un gosse avec des parents aussi riches qu'excentriques.

La large bâtisse devant laquelle il arriva confirma son hypothèse, il s'agissait d'un hôtel particulier de trois étages avec une imposante arche remplie d'arabesques encadrant une porte en bois massif qui devait avoisiner les deux mètres cinquante, les murs étaient d'un violet pâle que Thomas trouvait déplacé dans ce quartier traditionnel.

Il sonna et une femme lui répondit presque instantanément, elle était la gouvernante et lui dit qu'elle s'occupait d'appeler Newt. Thomas la remercia et attendit. Quand le blond ouvrit la porte, il affichait un air tellement exaspéré que le serveur resta figé. Son exaspération fit place à la surprise quand il reconnut le brun sur le pas de sa porte.

«Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Heu… En fait je… J'ai trouvé ce porte-feuille sur la banquette où vous étiez assis cet après-midi. Il est à vous je pense, balbutia Thomas.

\- Je pense qu'avec mon passeport et mes cartes de fidélité dedans il y a en effet de bonnes chances qu'il soit à moi. »

La peau si claire du brun vira au rouge sur tout son visage et ses oreilles, il rit nerveusement en se touchant la nuque. Le blond le mettait mal à l'aise. Au moment où il réussit à réunir assez de courage pour relever la tête, il croisa le regard satisfait de Newt, il aimait apparemment embarrasser les gens.

«Voilà… je vous l'ai rapporté alors heu… ben... bonne soirée. »

Thomas s'éloigna sans un regard de plus vers le blond.

Newt ne referma la porte après avoir observé le brun disparaître au coin de la rue. Il soupira longuement et monta dans sa chambre s'enfermer. Elle était spacieuse et très bien meublée, il avait un mac book derrière génération, un smartphone affreusement cher et tout ce qui allait avec : enceinte Bluetooth, casque…

Janson, son oncle était le PDG d'une multinationale de cosmétiques liées à la protection solaire, le WICKED. Il était classé parmi les hommes d'affaires les plus riches de la terre. Newt vivait avec lui depuis que ses parents étaient morts, quelques années plus tôt. Après son bac, il avait travaillé au magasin de musique de ses parents, il était musicien dans l'âme et se contentait de ce petit travail qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour jouer de la guitare. A leur disparition il s'était retrouvé sans rien et s'était tourné vers le frère de sa mère, Janson. Son oncle avait choisi pour lui un nouvel avenir, il savait que Newt était intelligent et voyait en lui un futur collaborateur pour WICKED.

Malgré les airs de palace de sa chambre, sa vie dorée et facile, elle faisait l'effet d'une liberté conditionnelle au jeune homme. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une cage dorée où on choisissait pour lui quoi faire, où aller, qui fréquenter… Sa vie était déjà réglée, prévue dans les moindres détails par Janson, ça n'aurait pas étonné le jeune homme si un jour son oncle lui présentait la fille d'un autre PDG lambda pour qu'il l'épouse et ait 2 enfants et demi, un hôtel particulier, un pavillon de campagne et une Rolex. Newt avait en horreur ce genre de vie. 

* * *

«Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ! »

Thomas hocha la tête et lança un regard noir à son colocataire, Jorge qui l'avait forcé à accompagner sa sœur de 15 ans, Brenda, à la fête foraine organisée par la ville pour célébrer les vacances de printemps. Pendant que Brenda rassemblait ses affaires, le jeune homme adressa un regard noir à celui qui partageait son appartement.

«Ne me fixe pas comme ça, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui te laisse vivre dans mon appartement sans payer de loyer. Ça me donne bien le droit à des avantages non ?

\- Mais la fête foraine Jorge ! Tu sais que je déteste les lieux où il y a plein de gens !

\- A part les concerts de Muse.

\- Oui mais non… c'est pas le sujet !

\- Tu y vas, tu la surveille et vous rentrez. Je te demande pas la lune Thomas. »

La nounou d'une journée leva les yeux aux ciel et rejoignit la sœur de Jorge sur le pas de la porte avec toute la mauvaise volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Il eut droit à tout l'historique des relations entre l'adolescente et ses amies pendant le trajet en bus jusqu'à la fête foraine. Quand il descendit du bus, il connaissait absolument tous les coups bas qu'avait fait Sonya à Harriet depuis que celle-ci s'était trop approchée de son copain, Aris.

A peine arrivés devant les premiers manèges des cris se firent entendre. Brenda leva ses bras et répondit en criant à son tour. Elle avait repéré des amis à elle : Ava, Sonya, Aris et quelques autres dont il ne comprit pas les noms quand la sœur de Jorge tenta de les lui présenter, toujours en hurlant.

Une fois les salutations terminées les amis partirent entre eux profiter de la fête, Thomas en profita pour s'éloigner. Il s'acheta une barbe à papa et suivi le groupe d'adolescents à distance.

Il était adossé contre une barrière en face de la grande roue qu'avaient décidé de tester Brenda et les autres quand une voix l'interpella.

«Dis-donc beau cul on se promène tout seul ? »

Thomas leva les yeux, plus surpris que choqué et vit le jeune blond à qui il avait ramené son portefeuille cet hiver, celui qui l'avait aussi allègrement maté. Il baissa la tête et se passa la main sur la nuque. Newt avançait vers lui avec la même démarche un peu boitillante que cet hiver, confiant, son sourire qui avait donné à Thomas l'impression d'être une proie quand il l'avait servi au café affiché sur son visage.

«Je réitère ma question. Tu es là tout seul ?

\- Oui… enfin non… enfin c'est compliqué »

Le blond partit d'un rire franc.

«C'est qu'en fait je suis là avec la sœur du gars qui me laisse habiter chez lui parce qu'il travaille et qu'elle est jeune et qu'elle voulait voir ses amis et…

\- Je vois je vois, le coupa Newt en souriant.

\- Pardon je sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis ça.

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais vous, je suis ni un client là ni vieux. Je dois avoir quoi, un an de plus que toi, dit le blond.

\- Heu… j'ai 24 ans déjà en fait. Vous… tu dois en avoir 20 à tout casser… enfin tu as l'air plus jeune que moi en tout cas. »

Le blond se détourna de Thomas et rit, mais le brun sentit de l'ironie cette fois-ci.

«On dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai 25 ans » reprit-il.

Le brun leva les sourcils et dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Newt avait l'air tellement jeune. Ils faisaient quasiment la même taille mais le blond devait peser à peine une cinquantaine de kilos, il avait le corps d'un jeune garçon étiré de façon à faire presque un mètre quatre-vingt. Son visage était la seule chose qui le rapprochait de son âge véritable. Il avait des petits yeux ambrés perçants, un nez délicat et une bouche fine, ses traits auraient pu être sévères mais son auréole de cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés le rendaient simplement mignon. Thomas pensa qu'il devait avoir du succès auprès des filles.

«Bon, vu que tu connais mon nom et mon adresse je peux au moins connaître ton nom ? ajouta le blond pour changer de sujet.

\- J'avoue que c'est légitime. Je m'appelle Thomas, enchanté.

\- Enchanté de même. Newt lui tendit la main et serra la sienne avec un faux air solennel. Ravi de connaître le nom du sauveur de mon portefeuille. »

Ils rirent tous les deux puis le brun dut suivre Brenda et son groupe d'amis pour faire une autre attraction un peu plus loin.

Après une bonne heure d'errance, les adolescents laissèrent Thomas assis à une table en face d'un des labyrinthes de la fête foraine. C'était le plus grand de tous, les couloirs étaient séparés par de hautes haies et pour corser l'exploration, un code composé de cinq mots devait être trouvé.

«Alors comme ça on a laissé Brenda et ses amies seuls dans le terrible labyrinthe ? »

Newt s'assit en face de lui à califourchon sur sa chaise et s'accouda à la table.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Thomas.

\- Je t'ai vu depuis le stand de tir et je suis venu m'asseoir avec toi. C'est tout aussi simple.

\- Mouais c'est un peu gros quand même. Est-ce que tu m'as suivi ? Tu m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais là. Pareil tu es un violeur et je suis ta prochaine victime.

\- Si j'avais voulu te violer tu aurais senti ma main sur tes fesses avant même d'avoir croisé mon regard. »

La réponse de Newt avait été si naturelle que Thomas rougit légèrement.

«Admettons que tu ne veuilles pas me violer, réussit-il à reprendre. Pourquoi est-tu là ? C'est ton truc les fêtes foraines ?

\- Moi ? Non pas du tout, je déteste ça. Comment c'est possible d'aimer ce genre de rassemblement de gamins qui hurlent, d'ados qui se tripotent et de forains qui essayent de te vendre tout et n'importe quoi ? Je suis là parce que j'y ai été forcé.

\- Ça nous fait un point commun alors monsieur le violeur. Qui donc vous a obligé à venir ?

\- NEWT ! NEWT ! »

Un gamin avec les sourcils les plus improbables que Thomas ait jamais vu fonça sur le jeune homme en face de lui. Il devait avoir dans les dix ans.

«Thomas je te présente mon cousin Gally, c'est…

\- La raison de ta présence ici ? tenta le brun en souriant.

\- Exactement.

\- NEWT VIENS FAIRE LE LABYRINTHE AVEC MOI ! »

Il soupira, il n'avait visiblement pas le choix.

«Puisque tu ne fais rien dans l'immédiat, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas dans le labyrinthe avec nous Thomas ? »

Le brun n'y vit aucun inconvénient, il avait bien envie de passer du temps avec Newt. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas fait d'ami. En plus, il sentait une certaine alchimie entre eux et ça lui plaisait.

Il passèrent donc sous l'arche qui marquait l'entrée du labyrinthe, Gally devant, Newt et Thomas côte à côte. Ils laissèrent le garçon les guider pendant qu'ils discutaient. Le blond était pire que Brenda et ses copines réunies pour ce qui était de critiquer les gens. Il avait le don de trouver le petit truc qui faisait rire dans le physique des autres.

«Wow tu as vu son nez ? Tu penses qu'il est resté planté à la porte la dernière fois qu'il à regardé par l'œillet ? »

«Tu crois qu'il faut appeler ses parents pour leur dire qu'un être humain normal n'est pas constitué de cette manière ? »

«Oh mon dieu tu as vu tous ces boutons ? Je suis sûr que son appareil photo doit aussi corriger les yeux rouges sur ses joues ! »

Newt ne faisait pas ça pour être méchant, seulement pour rire. Ce qui marchait sur Thomas, il en avait mal à la mâchoire et ils avaient dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois parce qu'il se tordait de rire.

Il arrivèrent finalement, et totalement par hasard devant le premier mot : FLOTTER. Newt sortit son téléphone et le nota dans un mémo puis ils continuèrent tout en riant. Le second mot apparut aussi au détour d'une haie : ATTRAPER. Thomas regarda le blond l'écrire. Sans quitter son téléphone des yeux, Newt ouvrit les contacts et écrit le nom du brun puis tourna l'écran vers lui pour qu'il rentre son numéro. Thomas obéit à l'ordre silencieux et lui rendit pour qu'il l'enregistre. Leur amitié était officiellement scellée.

Quand ils relevèrent les yeux, Gally avait disparu. L'incompréhension fit place à la panique sur le visage de Newt, il regarda son ami et se mit à courir en criant le nom de son cousin, bientôt suivi par Thomas. Le brun dépassa rapidement l'autre qui boitait toujours, tournant sans réfléchir à droite ou à gauche, toujours en hurlant _Gally_.

Thomas s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et totalement perdu. Il n'entendait plus Newt. Il n'entendait plus personne d'ailleurs, c'est comme s'il avait atterrit dans une autre dimension où il ne restait que lui.

«Merde ! »

Il regarda autour de lui, des haies partout, il pouvait juste avancer ou repartir de là où il venait. Il se dit que Newt avait dû continuer d'avancer pour retrouver son cousin, il choisit donc d'aller de l'avant. Soudain il se trouvait face à un autre mot, SAIGNER. Joyeux. Il continua encore pendant une bonne demi-heure selon son téléphone avant de découvrir un autre mot : MOURIR. Il prit exemple sur le blond et les nota. Il déboucha sur un couloir plus large. Il allait vérifier l'heure quand son téléphone sonna, décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait :

«Oui ?

\- Thomas c'est moi ! Où est-ce que tu es passé ?

\- Newt !

\- J'ai enfin remis la main sur Gally mais on m'a pas demandé de faire la nounou pour toi alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger tes fesses pour nous retrouver. »

Thomas rit en entendant le ton autoritaire de son ami, il râlait alors que c'était lui-même qui avait insisté pour que le brun fasse le labyrinthe avec eux. Ils essayèrent de se localiser mutuellement pendant quelques minutes, sans succès. Le brun continuait d'avancer alors que Newt et Gally restaient à leur place. Ils avaient découvert un autre mot entre-temps : RAIDIR.

«Ce machin est vraiment trop glauque, c'est censé être pour des gamins putain. Il manquerait plus que des créatures qui viennent pour te tuer et des murs qui bougent pour rendre la chose ultra flippante» observa Newt.

Thomas imagina ce que ça donnerait et en eut des frissons, est-ce qu'il existera un jour des gens assez tarés pour mettre en place ce genre de truc ?

Il passa devant le mot RAIDIR, ce qui prouvait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Bientôt il entendit des voix qu'il connaissait, pas celles qu'il espérait entendre mais ça lui montrait au moins qu'il n'était pas tout seul au milieu de ces haies.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Thomas ? » lança Brenda en se séparant d'Aris.

Il avait visiblement surpris quelque chose. Aux dernières nouvelles Aris sortait avec Sonya et Sonya était amie avec Brenda. Thomas fit signe qu'il ne dirait rien et leur passa à côté, quelques pas plus loin il se retourna :

« Je veux pas de bêtises ! C'est moi que Jorge égorgera en premier. Et lui en second », dit-il en montrant Aris du doigt.

Le blond le rappela. Il s'indignait que Thomas ne soit toujours pas arrivé, en plus Gally commençait à s'impatienter et il devina que Newt n'attendrait pas longtemps avant de repartir s'il lui cassait trop les pieds. Il raccrochèrent et le brun pressa le pas pour rejoindre son ami. Il remarqua que malgré son cousin, le blond grognon l'avait quand même attendu.

Il les retrouva finalement devant un embranchement, Newt assis par terre et son cousin aux sourcils improbables en train de sautiller sur place à côté de lui. Le jeune homme avait l'air de souffrir.

«Tu as pris ton temps dis-donc, lâcha Newt en se levant péniblement. Allez on repart, avec les deux mots que tu as trouvé on a le code qui nous permettra de sortir de ce foutu truc. »

Ils se remirent en route, bien décidés à sortir de là le plus vite possible. Ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac avec le mot POUSSER écrit sur la haie du fond.

«Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que cinq mots à trouver, pourquoi on en trouve un sixième ? commença Thomas.

\- C'est pas moi qui ait conçu ce machin, ne me pose pas la question, râla Newt.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on…

\- Tais-toi Gally j'essaye de réfléchir.

\- Mais si on…

\- Thomas, réfléchis un peu aussi, ça m'aiderait que tu utilises ta tête. »

Thomas ne savait pas quoi faire ni à quoi réfléchir, il commença donc à fixer le cul de sac pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du blond qui avait tendance à rejeter sa mauvaise humeur sur les autres. Il restait en silence en s'appliquant à avoir l'air de réfléchir alors que Gally continuait à bouger et à essayer d'attirer l'attention de son cousin.

«Écoute moi Newt ! J'ai une idée, trépigna ce dernier.

\- Si je t'écoute maintenant tu arrête de me casser les pieds ?

\- Oui j'arrête si ça marche pas.

\- Quelle est donc ton idée miracle Gally ? demanda le blond.

\- On devait trouver cinq mots et on se retrouve devant une haie où il est écrit POUSSER, pourquoi on pousse pas juste la haie ? »

Newt regarda son cousin puis la haie.

«C'est vraiment une idée stupide, commença le blond en avançant vers le fond du cul de sac, la main tendue. Si ça marche je te paye une… »

La haie du fond pivota sur elle-même et découvrit une courte allée finie par une porte marquée sortie barrée par un jeune homme avec un t-shirt au nom de l'attraction. Les trois garçons restèrent figés un moment puis franchirent la porte et la refermèrent.

«Je m'appelle Chuck, je ne vous laisserais sortir que si vous avez les cinq mots du code.

\- On les as tes mots calme toi, c'est FLOTTER, ATTRAPER, SAIGNER, MOURIR et RAIDIR. Maintenant ouvre cette porte que je sorte d'ici. »

Le prénommé Chuck ouvrit la porte et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Ce à quoi Newt répondit en grognant, il boitait de plus en plus et faisait la grimace. Ils s'assirent à la table où se trouvait Thomas avant que Newt ne vienne le trouver et Gally commanda une crêpe. Le blond sortit son téléphone et demanda à ce qu'on vienne les chercher dans une dizaine de minutes. Il raccrocha et soupira en regardant Thomas.

«Désolé mais j'ai un problème à la hanche et j'en peux vraiment plus, j'aurais pas dû courir toute à l'heure.

\- Mais c'est pas ta faute si tu as mal. Et puis tu n'es pas venu avec moi au départ alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi, répliqua Thomas.

\- En tout cas j'ai aimé passer du temps avec toi, sourit Newt. Je vais précieusement garder ton numéro pour qu'on se refasse une sortie un de ces quatre. »

Ils laissèrent Thomas seul quand Gally eut fini sa crêpe. Le blond fit demi-tour à quelques mètres du brun :

«Au fait, j'adore ton t-shirt »

Thomas portait un de ses t-shirts préférés, il l'avait acheté lors du dernier concert de Muse auquel il avait assisté. Il était gris et sur le devant il y avait les pochettes de _Showbiz_ , _Origin of Symmetry_ , _Absolution_ , _Black Holes and Revelations_ et _The Resistance_ agencées côte à côte dans des alvéoles.

Sa journée avait été bien meilleure que ce qu'il espérait, Newt était vraiment une personne agréable malgré son humeur grognonne et ses répliques cinglantes, en plus, si il aimait Muse il avait gagné une place dans le cœur de Thomas. Le jeune homme espérait le revoir vite.

Brenda et ses amis sortirent finalement du labyrinthe plus d'une heure après que Newt et Gally soient partis. L'adolescente passa tout le trajet du retour à expliquer le pourquoi du comment elle s'était retrouvée toute seule à embrasser Aris et Thomas passa le trajet à faire semblant de l'écouter.

Le soir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se doucher, le portable du brun vibra, lui indiquant un message. Étonné il regarda de qui cela pouvait être, lui qui ne recevait que très peu de sms d'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas énormément d'amis proches et ceux qu'il avait n'étaient pas du genre à papoter. Il fut encore plus étonné quand il lut le nom sur son écran : _Newt_

 **Hey ! Bien rentré beau cul ? ;)**

Thomas se surprit à sourire. Il chercha une bonne repartie en vain, Newt le désarçonnait un peu mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir des fois car, même si il était à l'aise avec Newt, il restait plutôt imprévisible pour le brun qui réussissait en général à cerner rapidement les personnes.

 **Oui le beau cul est bien rentré chez lui :)**

La réponse ne mit que quelques secondes à arriver.

 **Tant mieux. J'aurais aimé le ramener en sécurité moi-même pour m'assurer qu'il y arrive entier. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si il lui était arrivé quelque chose.**

Thomas rit. Newt était la personne la plus sale qu'il connaissait, le pire c'est qu'il l'était ouvertement et semblait le vivre très bien.

Il trouva une réplique à envoyer pour essayer de montrer au blond que lui aussi pouvait se moquer.

 **Et le canard boiteux est bien rentré chez lui ?**

Le jeune homme à moitié nu attendit la réponse pendant dix minutes avec un sourire figé avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il se rendit compte que blaguer sur le claudiquement de Newt n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à faire. Thomas était un boulet. 

* * *

Newt était un boulet. Non seulement il avait été lourd avec Thomas mais en plus il n'avait pas répondu à son sms et ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il hésitait à lui envoyer un message.

Il laissa de côté son exposé sur la réponse de l'Union Européenne au triangle d'incompatibilité de Mundell et prit son téléphone. Il ouvrit sa conversation avec Thomas et commença à taper un texto. Il l'envoya et attendit nerveusement la réponse, laissant en plan ses devoirs.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il relit son message en espérant que ça forcerait le brun à le lire aussi.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce week-end ?**

Il avait peut-être été un peu trop direct. Newt n'avait jamais vraiment fait d'efforts pour entretenir ses relations amicales. Il avait toujours pensé que si il était destiné à être ami avec quelqu'un il n'avait pas besoin de donner de sa personne pour que ça marche. Pourtant il ne supportait pas de garder le silence avec Thomas.

Son téléphone s'illumina pendant qu'il ruminait, il s'y jeta dessus.

 **Je bosse pourquoi ?**

Il travaillait ? Comme Newt ne connaissait rien de lui, il avait imaginé la vie de Thomas vie en prenant exemple sur la sienne. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas la réalité.

 **Par simple curiosité. Je suis désolé de pas avoir répondu la dernière fois et je voulais me rattraper en t'emmenant boire un coup ce week-end.**

Le blond lança la roue des excuses bidons dans sa tête au cas où Thomas insisterait sur son silence soudain. Le beug de téléphone était trop gros pour passer, il dirait qu'il avait vu le message mais que son cousin avait eu besoin de lui et que du coup… Son téléphone l'interrompit.

 **Ça m'aurait plu mais je fait 8 heures 19 heures avec inventaire en prime le samedi soir dans le magasin où je travaille maintenant.**

 **Ah d'accord. On remet ça à une prochaine fois alors, tu me dis quand tu es dispo hein !**

 **Yep je te tiens au courant :)**

Newt allait poser son téléphone pour enfin se remettre à travailler mais Thomas en décida autrement.

 **Tu as pas à t'excuser de pas avoir répondu. J'ai été idiot de plaisanter sur le fait que tu boites. En plus tu avais l'air d'avoir vraiment mal à la fête foraine. Je sais pas quoi faire pour m'excuser.**

Le blond aurait pu dire à Thomas que ce n'était rien et qu'il ne lui devait pas d'excuses mais il décida plutôt de jouer le jeu. Newt était du genre profiteur.

 **Alors comme dédommagement j'aimerais bien que tu me donnes ton adresse. De toute façon c'est légitime, tu sais où j'habite moi.**

 **Hey c'est pas moi qui ait oublié négligemment mon portefeuille dans un café ! Tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un d'honnête.**

Thomas ne se laissait pas faire.

 **Je l'ai peut-être faire exprès, tu sais pas.**

 **Mouais on va dire.**

 **Allez dis moi où tu habites ! Je veux savoir où vit Monsieur l'homme honnête.**

Thomas finit par lui livrer son adresse, il vivait à l'ouest de la ville près du café où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il vivait avec un de ses amis d'enfance et sa sœur, qu'il avait vu à la fête foraine.

Au final ils passèrent toute la soirée à discuter par texto et Newt fut bien obligé de remettre son exposé au lendemain.

Comme il n'était que dix heures et qu'il ne se sentait pas fatigué, le blond décida de prendre sa guitare et de jouer un peu. Il n'y avait pas retouché depuis la mort de ses parents, c'était eux qui lui avait transmit sa passion pour la musique.

Quand il les avait perdu, il avait perdu de même l'envie d'interpréter lui-même les morceaux. Il faisait comme ses amis de l'école de commerce, il étudiait juste. Mais maintenant qu'il avait un ami comme Thomas c'était comme si il son cerveau l'autorisait à faire autre chose qu'étudier ou se reposer. Il avait de nouveau les doigts qui le démangeait.

Thomas et lui commencèrent à parler très souvent par messages, ils échangeaient dès qu'ils pouvaient. Newt appris que Thomas était un fan de Muse depuis qu'il était en âge de se passionner pour quelque chose, lui-même aimait le groupe, plus jeune il avait même essayé de jouer quelques unes de leurs chansons, sans grand succès. Newt confia à Thomas l'histoire de ses parents et pourquoi il étudiait.

Un jour, en rentrant de son école, Newt vit une affiche qui attira son attention. Il la prit en photo et l'envoya à Thomas avec cette légende :

 **Ça te tente ? :)**

Le brun ne répondit que quelques secondes plus tard.

 **AVANCE MOI LA PLACE JE TE LA REMBOURSE QUAND ON Y VA !**

Newt sourit et rentra prendre les places pour leur concert de Muse.

Toute la semaine ils se firent des plans, Thomas devait dormir chez Newt, le blond devrait sécher les cours pour qu'ils aient une bonne place dans la fosse, ils devaient avoir des sandwichs et de l'eau pour tenir la journée, porter des chaussures confortables…

Ils commencèrent à revoir toutes les musiques susceptibles d'être jouées lors de la soirée. Newt travaillait plusieurs morceaux du groupe avec sa guitare sèche, il se disait qu'après le concert Thomas et lui pourraient les chanter.

La veille du grand jour, le blond se réveilla et vit que son téléphone affichait un message de son ami :

 **Je suis désolé. J'ai une obligation qui m'empêche de venir demain soir… Je t'enverrai les sous pour te rembourser la place si tu y vas tout seul.**

L'estomac de Newt se serra et il ne pu rien avaler de la journée. Il était tellement content d'aller voir Muse avec Thomas et voilà que ce dernier ne pouvait pas venir... Il décida de ne pas y aller non plus.

Le reste de la journée, le jour du concert et le lendemain, le brun ne répondit à aucun des messages de Newt. Il savait que le jeune homme vivait pour la musique de son groupe préféré et il n'imaginait pas à quel point il devait être déçu de ne pas avoir pu aller à ce concert.

Thomas recommença à répondre au début de la semaine suivante, Newt sentait que le brun n'était pas dans son assiette et se creusa la tête pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

* * *

Thomas resta une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le hall de son immeuble en face de la boîte au lettres qu'il partageait avec Jorge, il avait reçu une lettre qui ne soit ni une facture, ni un courrier officiel et ça l'avait tellement intrigué qu'il l'avait directement ouvert. Son contenu était encore plus surprenant, quelqu'un lui avait écrit sa chanson préférée de Muse sur une feuille bleue A4, à la main. Le tout était à l'encre bleue marine sauf deux lignes, en gris clair :

 _Now I won't settle for less_

 _Everything about you is so easy to love_

Qui lui avait écrit et envoyé _Bliss_ ? Il fouilla l'enveloppe et examina la lettre mais il n'y avait aucun indice sur sa provenance. Thomas était perplexe.

Il le dit en premier à Newt, par sms, puis replia la lettre et monta porter son courrier à Jorge qui l'attendait. Le blond n'en pensait pas grand-chose et Thomas oublia la lettre sur sa table de nuit.

Il continua à faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude : travailler et parler avec Newt.

On était mi-mai et ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque deux mois mais leurs emplois du temps respectifs ne semblaient pas enclins à les laisser briser cet éloignement. Thomas travaillait dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter presque tous les jours de huit heures à dix-neuf heures et de son côté Newt avait ses partiels pour son Master 2 dans à peine quelques jours. De ce fait, le blond avait moins de temps à accorder à son ami puisqu'envoyer des messages perturbait ses révisions.

Quelques jours après avoir reçu les paroles de _Bliss_ , une nouvelle enveloppe sans autre indication que l'adresse de Thomas fit son apparition dans la boîte aux lettres.

C'était au tour de Jorge d'aller chercher le courrier et le brun ne la vit que le soir en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il pensa d'abord que son colocataire avait fouillé la pièce et mis sur son lit la lettre qui était sur sa table de nuit mais cette dernière était toujours à sa place. Il saisit celle qui était sur son lit et l'ouvrit, cette fois-ci _Time is running out_ de Muse était écrite sur le papier avec de l'encre bleue et comme pour la lettre précédente, des passages avaient été écrits en gris clair :

 _You're something beautiful_

 _How did it come to this ?_

Celui ou celle qui lui envoyait ces paroles avait visiblement un message à faire passer.

Thomas n'en parla pas à Jorge mais en informa Newt. Cette fois aussi le blond ne semblait être intéressé que par ce que ressentait le jeune homme et pas par la personne qui envoyait ces lettres. Ils ne parlèrent pas longtemps parce que les partiels commençaient le lendemain.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent Thomas n'eut presque pas de nouvelles de Newt et ça lui manquait. En revanche il reçut deux autres lettres avec des chansons de Muse dedans, une avec _Hysteria_ et certaines lignes en gris :

 _And I want you know_

 _I want you know_

 _I'll feel my heart implode_

Puis _Starlight_ quelques jours plus tard avec ces lignes écrites en gris :

 _My life_

 _You electrify my life_

 _Let's conspire to ignite_

 _All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

 _Hold you in my arms_

 _I just wanted to hold_

 _You in my arms_

Cette fois, Thomas décida d'en parler à Jorge mais pas à Newt.

Ils réfléchirent tous les deux et l'hypothèse la plus plausible qu'ils trouvèrent était que l'ex de Thomas, Theresa, revenait à la charge. C'était en effet la seule personne qui pourrait envoyer ce genre de choses et qui connaissait assez le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il aimait Muse. En plus, les phrases mises en valeur laissaient clairement entendre un certain intérêt amoureux ou du moins sentimental.

Les partiels de Newt terminés, ils recommencèrent à parler plus régulièrement par texto, le blond attendait nerveusement ses résultats. Il avait une grande fierté et ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait le titre de major de la promotion. En parallèle il était aussi occupé par la formation que lui dispensait son oncle pour le préparer à rentrer chez WICKED, ce qui voulait dire que la probabilité qu'ils se revoient d'ici plusieurs semaines était très faible.

Thomas devait manquer aussi à Newt puisqu'il lui proposa qu'ils se voient début juillet. Ils se mirent d'accord pour que ce soit le blond qui dorme chez lui pendant au moins une semaine.

* * *

Le mois de juin avait été comme une lente agonie pour Newt. Après ses partiels, il avait pensé avoir au moins un mois de répit où il aurait pu se poser, jouer de la musique et voir Thomas mais son oncle avait décidé de commencer à l'intégrer à l'entreprise avant même que les résultats ne tombent. Puis il avait eu droit à une sobre petite fête chez WICKED avec du champagne pour célébrer ses résultats excellents et la majoration de sa promotion.

Il travaillait toute la journée et le soir il était tellement épuisé qu'il trouvait à peine la force de se laver et de se mettre en pyjama. Il avait néanmoins réussi à faire ce qu'il avait prévu pour Thomas et il en était fier.

L'ambiance avec son oncle se tendait de jour en jour, plus il découvrait le monde de l'entreprise et ce qu'attendait de lui son oncle moins il avait envie de continuer dans cette voie. D'un côté, la vie que lui offrait Janson était idéale: de l'argent, de la notoriété, un poste garanti à vie… Mais d'un autre côté Newt n'aimait pas ce genre de vie, il préférait l'aventure, la musique et voyager. Ils s'étaient disputés déjà plusieurs fois et le PDG de WICKED avait menacé de le virer de chez lui sans rien s'il décidait de ne pas intégrer l'entreprise et de se comporter comme il le demandait. En effet, elle disposait d'un retentissement international, ses représentants étaient médiatisés et devaient montrer une bonne image pour ne pas nuire à celle de leur établissement.

Newt se mit vraiment en colère lorsqu'il fut question de définitivement arrêter la musique parce que les musiciens étaient réputés pour être soi-disant négligés et irrespectueux. Il contesta et essaya de se défendre auprès de son oncle qui ne voulu rien entendre. C'en était trop pour le blond, il prit une sacoche avec quelques affaires, ses papiers et sa guitare et claqua la porte de l'hôtel particulier derrière lui.

* * *

Thomas était tout seul chez Jorge et lui ce soir là, son colocataire était sorti avec sa sœur et il n'avait pas eu la force de d'aller avec eux. Il était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond, il était prêt à dormir quand on sonna à son interphone. Il ignora les trois premières sonneries puis se leva à la quatrième pour voir qui venait le faire chier à cette heure là. Jorge et Brenda étaient partis pour la nuit et ils avaient les clés alors ça ne pouvait être eux.

Il décrocha et une voix se fit entendre :

«Thomas c'est Newt. Ouvre s'il te plaît il faut que je te voie. »

Il appuya sur le bouton pour déverrouiller la porte et courut chercher des vêtements pour s'habiller, il était juste en caleçon quand il dormait. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Newt, essoufflé, avec son sac posé à côté de lui et sa guitare sortie. Avant même qu'il puisse dire un mot, le blond commença à gratter sa guitare, Thomas reconnu immédiatement l'air. La surprise fit place à la gêne sur son visage alors que le blond commençait à chanter.

 _You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love  
You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love_

 _I'll be there as soon as I can_  
 _But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

 _First there was the one who challenged_  
 _All my dreams and all my balance_  
 _She could never be as good as you_

 _You could be my unintended_  
 _Choice to live my life extended_  
 _You should be the one I'll always love_

 _I'll be there as soon as I can_  
 _But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

 _I'll be there as soon as I can_  
 _But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_  
 _Before you_

Newt était au moins aussi gêné que Thomas et le silence qui suivit la fin de la chanson n'arrangea rien. _Unintended_ était une des chanson de Muse les plus belles et les plus passionnées.

«Désolé… Je préférais te la jouer en vrai plutôt que de te l'écrire celle-là.

\- C'est toi qui m'as envoyé toutes ces paroles ?

\- Je plaide coupable », répondit Newt en baissant la tête.

C'était la première fois que Thomas le voyait gêné. Il avait l'air même dépassé, son sac laissait penser qu'il prévoyait de partir.

« Tu veux rentrer ? proposa le brun.

\- Non. Thomas… Je me barre. Viens avec moi.

\- Hein ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Tu plaisantes ? »

Le regard de Newt montrait qu'il était très sérieux, toute la gêne avait disparu, il ne restait qu'une forte détermination dans ses yeux ambrés.

« Vraiment Thomas. Viens avec moi, on se casse, on part n'importe où je m'en fous mais je veux partir loin et avec toi. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent sans bouger, Newt implorant Thomas des yeux et ce dernier essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le blond finit par reprendre la parole.

«Je t'aime Thomas. C'est arrivé comme ça. Ça a été vicieux et lent et avant que je m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à penser à toi toute la journée, à me demander ce que tu faisais, à t'écrire et t'envoyer des paroles de Muse alors que j'étais en plein partiels pour te remonter le moral parce que tu avais raté le concert et encore pire je viens te chanter une chanson devant chez toi… »

Newt laissa sa phrase en suspens un moment puis rangea sa guitare et reprit ses sacs.

«J'ai décidé de vivre la vie que j'ai choisi, c'est un choix inattendu mais c'est comme ça. Et je t'ai choisi toi pour la vivre avec moi, c'est encore plus inattendu. Maintenant je peux pas t'obliger à venir, moi je pars en tout cas. »

Il fixa Thomas puis tourna les talons.

Les portes de l'ascenseur allaient se refermer quand le brun arriva en courant avec un sac, Newt retint la porte et le laissa rentrer.

« Newt, je t'aime aussi. Et… et je veux qu'on se tire, je veux partir avec toi où tu veux je m'en tape ! »

Le blond sourit et ils partirent dans la tiède nuit de juin pour ne jamais revenir.


End file.
